


Touch So Good

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, First Times, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Vic eats Kellin out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: Kellin and Vic have been dating for 11 months, and they haven't had sex yet. Kellin has feelings and Vic wants to try something new. (Rimming! fic)





	Touch So Good

"Vic? Are you here?" Kellin called out as he looked around the large living room he was currently standing in.

The house was seemingly empty, and Kellin's voice echoed back at him. He doubted the house was actually empty though, considering that Vic had texted him half an hour ago to come over.

Kellin had been spending a lot of time with Vic lately, which wasn't unusual. They were a couple, after all. But as of recently their relationship had gotten a lot more intense, both sexually, and emotionally.

Next month would be their one year anniversary, and Kellin could say with total confidence that the past eleven months had been the best time of his life.

Never before had he met someone he could trust as much as Vic, nor that he had more fun with. Everyday with Vic was more exciting than the last, even when they lazed around in sweatpants and watched movies.

For the past two months, Kellin had been swallowing down the urge to say I love you, and it was getting harder with each day. He didn't want to rush things, and he wanted to be sure he meant what he thought he felt. As time went on, he was beginning to realize that there was no room for uncertainty in the way he felt about Vic Fuentes.

However, he decided to keep those words to himself for now, at least. He didn't want to scare Vic off with his impulsiveness.

Caught up in his thoughts, he barely realized that the older boy had bounded down the stairs and was now standing in front of him. That was, until Vic gently touched his wrist, sliding his hand up the expanse of Kellin's pale wrist until their palms were lined up and their fingers intertwined.

Kellin smiled at the gesture, his stomach swimming with butterflies, and feelings. "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't home."

"Nope, I was just upstairs waiting for you," Vic said and the devilish smirk on his face gave Kellin the impression that he was up to something.

"What's up?" Kellin asked suspiciously, eyeing the older boy up and down. He looked particularly good today, though he always did.

He was wearing a tank top that showed off his arms and muscles. Kellin nearly drooled at the sight, thinking of Vic lifting him up with those arms and fucking him against the wall. He had to stop himself before he indulged in any other fantasies of his.

He didn't want to get hard right here, especially when he wasn't sure if Vic's Mom and Dad were home. That was all he needed, for his boyfriend's parents' to find him with an obvious bulge in his pants as he held their son's hand.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a wonderful new idea and I want to try it out." Vic replied innocently. His hand still gripping Kellin's, he lead the younger boy up the stairs, taking two at a time until that reached Vic's destination; his bedroom.

The brown haired boy's bedroom was just as messy as it had been two days prior, clothes scattered across the floor and school books thrown about. The only thing free of mess was the actual bed.

Vic stopped walking once the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and sat down. Kellin followed suit, sitting down close to his boyfriend's side.

He rested his head on Vic's broad shoulder and looked up at him. "So, what's this so called wonderful idea of yours?"

"Well," Vic drawled, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "I want to eat you out."

He said the words so casually, as if he was saying good morning and not that he wanted his tongue in between Kellin's ass cheeks. Kellin choked, and sat up straight, giving Vic a look of surprise, and also unease.

"What are you talking about? That's weird!" Kellin exclaimed, fidgeting in place.

He'd never thought of doing anything like that. So far Kellin had been content with the handjobs and blowjobs he and Vic gave each other on a regular basis.

Kellin had watched his fair share of gay porn, but he'd never been interested in the videos containing what was commonly known as rimming.

"Oh come on!" Vic said. "It is not weird,  and you'll like it. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. But just think of my tongue, thrusting in and out of you while you gasp my name."

"Oh." Kellin said, startled at the stirring in his groin at Vic's explicit words. The thought of Vic's head in between his legs like that, sent a confusing shiver of anticipation down Kellin's spine, yet he still wasn't quite sure he was on board.

Suddenly feeling unsure, Kellin toyed with the ring on his right hand, the one Vic gave him for their six month anniversary. "I don't know..." he said.

"If you don't like it, we can always stop." Vic offered, laying his hand on Kellin's thigh. "But I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Didn't you say you'd try anything once?"

"That's true." Kellin agreed, beginning to relax, though not completely. He was still a little tense at the prospect of trying something new. But he did say he would try anything once, and he meant it.

Though he and Vic hadn't had sex yet, they had experimented with bondage, binding the younger's wrists to the bedpost while Vic teased and tortured him with his mouth. Kellin, albeit deprived of his release, had found it a major turn on. Other than that, the farthest they'd gotten were blowjobs and the occasional grinding against one another until they reached their peak.

After a bit of consideration, Kellin nodded. Maybe he would really like it and he'd never know unless he gave it a shot. "Alright, we can try it."

Vic grinned, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Kellin tracked the movement with his eyes and felt himself redden. God, Vic was so hot and soon that tongue would be inside him. Kellin couldn't deny that however hesitant he had felt at first, the thought was incredibly arousing.

"Lay back." Vic instructed.

Kellin's stomach came alive with nerves, bouncing around and around as he laid back on Vic's mattress, his head hitting the soft pillow.

Vic crawled in between his legs, sitting back on his knees. He unbuckled Kellin's belt and pulled his pants down over his hips. Kellin lifted his bottom half to help in the removal, and his boxers soon followed until he was bare and exposed under Vic's gaze.

The first time he'd gotten undressed in front of Vic, he'd been incredibly nervous and filled with the fear that his boyfriend wouldn't like his body. Now, after much more experience, he was comfortable being naked and victim to Vic's scrutiny.

"Want my shirt off, too?" Kellin asked.

"Go ahead. I want to see all of you," Vic  said with a dazzling smile that made Kellin's heart stutter in his chest.

He sat up slightly, just enough to be able to tug his shirt over his head and discard it to the side. His back had barely touched the bed before Vic was on him, connecting their lips.

Vic kissed him roughly, claiming Kellin mouth with his own. He caught Kellin's lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

When Kellin swiped his tongue out across his bottom lip, he was able to feel the marks where Vic's teeth had been, and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. But he loved it. He loved that perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, loved when Vic kissed and marked him as his.

A second later Vic dove back in, his mouth crashing against Kellin's, biting and licking. Kellin found his hands in Vic's hair, tugging and pulling just the way the older boy liked. Vic groaned and kissed him harder; he was a slut for hair pulling.

Vic's tongue plunged into the younger boy's mouth as he searched and explore the area, tasting every inch and corner of Kellin's mouth.

The brown haired boy pulled back to remove his shirt and jeans, then leaned back down to kiss Kellin's neck.

Kellin tilted his head to the side to allow Vic better access, and the boy took full advantage as he sucked on the sensitive spot right below Kellin's ear.

He bit and sucked until it hurt, causing Kellin to gasp and dig his fimgers into Vic's shoulders. He was sure there would be a hickey there, but he didn't care, too caught up in Vic's touch, the way the older ran his tongue across the area soothingly.

Vic continued his assault on Kellin's neck until he was satisfied, before lowering himself down the younger boy's body until his head was in between Kellin's legs.

He ran his hand up and down Kellin's cock a few times, causing the boy to harden in his hand. Then he took his hand away and spread Kellin's legs wider, lifting them higher so that they were resting on his shoulders and effectively giving him more room to work with.

Vic leaned down and blew air over the black haired boy's entrance. Kellin wiggled at the foreign feeling that sent a shock through his body. He didn't know whether to get closer, or move away. Vic used his hands to grip Kellin's hips and hold him in place, keeping the boy still.

This time, Vic's tongue ran across his hole, the touch feather light, and yet enough to make Kellin whine, wanting more. He trailed his tongue around Kellin's entrance in circles, purposely teasing the younger boy by not penetrating him.

Kellin was beginning to grow frustrated. Part of him wanted to push himself into Vic's face, but he didn't have the confidence to do that yet. So instead he reached for his cock, which was now throbbing and leaking precum.

However, Vic batted his hand away and shook his head. "Not yet." He said.

Kellin frowned, and groaned in displeasure, but that sound was quickly transformed into a yelp of surprise and then immense pleasure as Vic pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle, and wiggled his tongue around inside of Kellin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kellin swore as he was overcome with the best feeling he had ever felt.

Vic's tongue was warm and wet inside him, sliding across the walls of his hole and sending thrills throughout Kellin's entire body. How he had ever wanted to not do this, he had no idea. It was almost better than fingering, or anything else for that matter.

Vic thrust his tongue in and out of Kellin in a steady rhythm, and Kellin felt like he was going to fall apart from just the older boy's mouth.

He didn't know whether to grip onto Vic's hair or the sheets beneath him, so he chose the latter. He gripped the bed sheets in between his fingers to the point where he thought he might rip them, overwhelmed as Vic swirled his tongue around inside him.

"Oh my god." He whimpered, pushing up into Vic's mouth, feeling like it would never be enough. "Touch me."

Vic didn't let up, continuing to lick and fuck Kellin until he could feel his release building up. But he did raise his hand and jerk Kellin off, flicking his thumb over the boy's sensitive tip, and stroking his balls.

"Shit, shit." Kellin panted, and he could feel Vic smile at the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

Vic pushed his tongue past the still tight entrance, going particularly deep, and that was it. Kellin curled his toes and came, crying out Vic's name as he did.

Feeling utterly spent, Kellin closed his eyes and sighed. That was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. The bed shifted and creaked as Vic crawled up to lay beside him.

"So," Vic said, and when Kellin opened his eyes the older boy was grinning cockily. "Did you like it?"

Too drained to banter, or pretend it hadn't been a big deal, Kellin could only nod. "It was fucking great, god, your tongue is amazing. You are amazing, and I love you."

Vic blinked at him, and Kellin felt himself panic. He hadn't meant to say that; it had slipped out in a post-orgasmic haze.

His cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "Shit, I didn't mean that. No - wait, I did mean it. I just didn't mean to say it."

Vic laughed and looked at Kellin with clear affection in his eyes. "I had my tongue in your ass, and you're blushing because you told me you loved me?"

Kellin hid his face. "Shut up."

Vic cupped Kellin's jaw and forced the younger boy to look at him. "In case you were wondering, I love you, too."

Kellin smiled happily, his heart racing as he stared into Vic's eyes. He tugged his boyfriend close and kissed him hard and full of passion. Vic kissed him back with just as much intensity, running his thumb across Kellin's cheekbone in a gentle movement.

"Do you want me to take care of you too?" Kellin asked as he gazed downwards, where Vic's boxers were tented with an erection.

Vic shook his head. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, because Vic never turned down a chance to get off.

"I'm sure. I don't need to. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Kellin sighed and relaxed into Vic's side. He knew he would need to get up and clean the sticky mess off his stomach before it dried, but right now he just wanted to sit here, content in his boyfriend's arms.

Honestly, Vic was the sweetest. Kellin couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He wouldn't trade Vic for the world.


End file.
